


Mourning

by MisplacedFujisaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Second POV, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief is new to you. (Based on Episode 3 of DR3 Despair Arc )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I haven't been here in a while whOOPS. anyway that episode hurt me....i needed to vent....

You shouldn't be like this.

It's quiet and empty in the room, you keep your hair slightly undone to hide your expression from him. He's not even looking you way, you're confident.

You keep your gaze trained on the wall, trying to drive out the thoughts that only push harder, harder. You feel your hands ball into fists, shaking.

You could have stopped this you could have saved her you worthless broken USELESS-

Your body cringed at the impact. Your knuckles burn, warm blood dripping through your fingers. It hurts, bad, but you don't care.

You can't break what's already broken, anyway.


End file.
